Resident Evil: Wedding
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Captain Wesker sends Leon and his new wife off to a decaying mansion, where a mysterious virus is mutating animals into grotesque killers and turning humans into bloodthirsty zombies.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Piper scooped up some cake in her hands. Crumbling bits fell around her wrists as she lifted her hands and dumped the handful of cake onto Leon's head. The hot air of the summer night in Raccoon Forest was filled with music and laughter of the reception. A sign on a tree told people that the forest was playing host to the Kennedy and Scott wedding./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The members of the RPD that had attended the wedding, had been given a camera from the bride, not because a journalist couldn't believe she snagged someone like Leon S Kennedy but she didn't want these memories to fade, who knew what effects Silent Hill would play on her as she grew older. Piper had gone to Silent Hill for an article and even though her getting lost in Silent Hill led to S.T.A.R.S rescuing her and ultimately to this wedding, she did not like to talk about what happened in Silent Hill. But what happened to her in Silent Hill was on no one's mind and neither were the bizarre murder cases. There were outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about ten people./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Victims had apparently been beaten. Chris Redfield came to the table, first in line, for a slice of the cake. After Leon shook most of the cake from his hair, he began to slice into the cake. "Geeze, Chris!" chuckled Leon. "I can hear your stomach from over here! Sounds like a bunch of angry Hellhounds!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Wesker put his hand on Piper's shoulder and thumbed into the woods. Chris studied them, feeling the weight of the cake on his plate. She giggled and grabbed the groom, pulling him deeper into the woods, leaving Wesker to serve the cake to Jill. She tapped Chris on the shoulder. "Why don't you take their picture and let me get my piece of cake!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The Captain laughed at Jill. "The newlyweds need some alone time," Wesker said. "Let them be and eat your cake."/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"The stale air of the home billowed in Chris's face. "There's only three S.T.A.R.S members left! Jill, yourself and myself!" babbled Chris as Jill pushed open the doors to a manor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Don't forgot about Leon and Piper!" hissed Jill as the three of them stepped into the desolate manor. Her stomach twisted from the fright of the attack. "You guys alright?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""LEON!" screamed Chris, disturbing the serene quiet of the abandoned manor. "PIPER!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""They could be…" began Wesker./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""No! Leon would not allow a hellhound to even sniff anywhere near Piper!" cried Jill. From another room, the sound of something being knocked over echoed throughout the manor. "What was that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Leon and Piper having a sloppy make-out session?" said Chris. "I'll go and check it out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Jill rolled her eyes as Chris squealed in delight, whatever was in that room, Chris was hoping to see a naked Piper being mounted. Leon could be dressed in whatever, but as long as Piper was naked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;""Jill and I will stay here, in case they come to leave," said Wesker./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"Chris turned to leave but Jill stopped him. "Chris?" she said. "If Leon catches you staring at Piper's breasts, you are a dead man."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 150%;"He shook his head and entered the room, which turned out to be an empty dining hall. At the end of the hall, a fire roared in the mouth of a fireplace. "The Kennedy's have definitely been here." /p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chris went through a doorway at the back of the room, in the corner next to the fireplace, finding it led him to a dark hallway. "This is unappleaing," he frowned to himself. Fuck Chris running, this was a creepy hallway. At the end of the hall, he saw a man bent over another a man, Kenneth. The man bent over him, was eating him. He didn't even bother walking further into that and hurried back to the dining room. Chris made his way back to the foyer, to find neither Wesker or Jill, probably went off looking for the Keneddy's. "Wesker? Jill?"

"Where did they go?" he wondered aloud when he got no answer. Chris turned around and saw Jill's handgun, something she wouldn't be without. He grabbed it, the gun was a S.T.A.R.S custom automatic that shot 9mm Parabellum rounds. Chris went down the stairs, plush carpeted oak, probably the same thing that would be at Keneddy house. He growled to himself. At a landing, the stairs turned to stone and at the bottom was a stone hallway. Was Chris in a basement? There was a gate.

"Leon! What is that!?" screamed Piper. Following her words came noises much like what he heard from the man above him. The interior smelled of stale cooking grease, was he under the kitchen? Beads of sweat prickled Chris's forehead.

"I found the newlyweds," he said. Chris rattled the gate. Locked. Shit. He took off down the hall.

The hall led Chris to another set of stairs, which he climbed, only to discover he was back in the front room; still empty of Jill and Wesker.

Chris pushed open a side door, a door he hadn't seen before, and he found himself outside. The night felt frosty as the cold night air nipped at his flesh, but the night was clear. "Chris!" said Leon.

"Where's Mrs. Kennedy?" he asked. Chris knew in an instant that that was something Leon did not wish to think about. He reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "We'll find her." Chris noticed that Leon wasn't in his suit anymore, just his button down shirt and boxers. "So…uh…what exactly stopped the consimation of the marriage?"

"A zombie," said Leon.

A gunshot rang out; that wasn't exactly the sound of Piper, it could easily be Jill or Wesker but right now Chris felt like a prized dog dick for finding Leon. Piper came running out of the fog, picking up the hem of her petticoat as she raced up the stairs, she loaded her gun and fired two more shots at the zombie.

The two men stared at Piper, adorned in only her petticoat, high heels and a white lacey bra. Chris narrowed his eyes at her husband, what did she see in him…oh wait, even he knew the answer to that. She bounced over to them, bouncing up and down, hyponotizing Chris. "Wow! That's what I call a rush!" she said.

"I know where there's a zombie upstairs," he said. "You can shoot him if you promise to bounce around."

Leon growled at what Chris said. "Thanks but no thanks, I just want to get out of here and start to live my life as Mrs. Kennedy. Leon admitted something incredibly sweet to me and I want to take him up on that offer."

The three of them headed back inside the house where Chris led them to the dining hall. "How did you guys end up outside? Me, Jill and Wesker heard a noise in here and we thought it was you two fooling around in here," he said.

Piper pointed to the door that had led Chris to the first zombie. "There's a bedroom through the door but hallway through…ahem…we heard something in the hallway. Zombies."

"I took her and we crashed through the window," said Leon. "That might have been the noise you heard."


End file.
